Notes and the Cullens Not such a good Idea!
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: Note passing with the Cullens... I know there is a ton of notes, but i just had to make one of my own! These are all based on conversations between friends and I. They are really really random and supposed to be funny! Please R&R!
1. The Cullens and Christmas outfits

**This is just a little note story that I will continue if you like it! **

**Yes the first chapter is about Christmas because it is about 3 weeks before! **

**Hope you Enjoy!**

Edward- **bold **Bella- regular Alice- _italics _Emmett-_** bold, italics**_

Like omg Alice, this is so fun!!

**Remind me again how this is fun?**

_Like ya I no... Eddie-poop is a party pooper!_

**AM NOT!! WAIT EDDIE-POOP?? WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

lmao, nice one Alice! So whatcha wanna do?

**Can we please just talk to each other?** **It's so much easier...**

No we can not and if u love me you will respect that! If u do not respect that then whatever I am not talking to you for the rest of the day!

**Bella, love, no don't go!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I'M SORRY!!**

_**A little whipped there bro? Man, you said I did everything Rose wants and just look at you...**_

---Emmett and Edward keep talking/arguing while Bella stalks out of the room screaming mean things at Edward---

!-Bella and Alice in Alice's room! They get joined by Jasper-!

Jasper- _italics, underlined_

He's such a party pooper! I so am not talking to him.

_I'm guessing your talking about Mr. Prude since he is feeling guilty right now..._

_lol, he's not Mr. Prude, he's Eddie-poop! Well he's both... Mr. Eddie prude poop!!_

_Um Alice honey that makes no sense._

Way to spoil our fun Jazzie -pouts-

_Geez ok, I'll be going now! HAVE FUN!_

-Jasper walks out while Alice keeps talking-

Well what do you want to do now?

_OMC I HAVE IT!! We are going to dress up for Christmas. It's 2 weeks away and we are all going to dress up! Then we are going to the mall and Carlisle is going to be our Santa and Esme Mrs. Claus. _

Yea that sounds like fun. Who is going to be who though?

_You, me, and Rose are going to be elves._

Ok, we should make Emmett go as a reindeer!!!!

_YOU ARE SO EVIL AND I LOVE IT!! You are my aebffe! _**(AN: it means awesomely evil best friend for eternity!)**

Thank you, thank you! -bows-

_Let's see what should Eddie and Jazz go as?_

hmmm... Jazz can go as a Christmas tree...

_YEA!!! That is an awesome idea... Eddie can go as a chimney!_

Wow Alice, that was random! But I loves it! Now to make Carlisle go as Santa we have to call the mall and talk them into having him as Santa!

ALICE!!

ALICE!!

Where did she go?

---Bella wanders off to go find Alice and find's her on the phone with the mall... The Christmas Extravaganza with the Cullen's was on for 3 days and everyone has to dress up, because Alice threatened them with separate things!---

**Since it is about 3 weeks from Christmas I decided the first chapter was going to be about Christmas! This is not a one-shot and I am going to continue once I get enough reviews! So please R&R or it will be a one-shot! **

**Give me some suggestions if you have some really good ones!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	2. Bananas!

**It's snowing outside so I figured I would update this one too! It starts off after the Christmas Mall thing and then continues. **

**The bottom of it is an actual conversation my friends and I were having... **

**Also, sorry, but I gotta put Carlisle and Esme in this one! (A little OOC!)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-**The Cullen's and Bella had just gotten home from the mall... Carlisle was mad, Esme was going insane, Alice was still happy, and the rest where about the same.-

**Edward-Bold** Bella- regular _Alice- Italics _**Carlisle- Bold underlined **_Esme-Italics Underlined_ _**Jasper- bold italics **_Emmett- regular underlined

**Hey, Bella! Did you have fun laughing at me? -Glares-**

As a matter of a fact, yes I did. That was the most hilarious thing ever.

**Whatever, anyways you looked cute as always in that elf costume. **

Thanks -blushes-

_Why are you blushing Bella? What did you say to her Edward, she's turning as red as a tomato!!_

**Read the above notes you dumb ass, and I didn't do anything to her! I was just complementing her...**

_Edward watch your mouth!_

**Sorry mom!**

_That's ok! I'm going to go to the garden if anyone needs me..._

**Ok see you later honey.**

**Uh-oh, Alice you may want to run...Carlisle's not thinking pleasant thoughts.**

_Good job genius. That could be why he's glaring me and I'm getting visions of me doing various things._

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN, DON'T SIGN ME UP FOR SOMETHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!! NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO GET A PUNISHMENT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**

_I'm sorry dad. I thought you would be ok with it..._

**You thought he would be ok with being tortured by little kids. One kid even pulled at his beard. Why in the world would he be ok with it?**

Well I do get what she means, it was for the homeless. They made tons of money that went for the kids who need help and the homeless.

_Yea, that was what I was talking about!_

**I get that too, but you should have asked me first. This time, it's only going to be 1 week without shopping, but next time... I'll think of a worst punishment.**

_DADDY!! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SHOPPING!_

_**AHEM!! What about me? Am I chopped liver?**_

_No, that's not what I meant, but I will go insane without shopping._

_**Then she will make me insane... :(**_

**And her thought's will kill me because of not being able to shop.**

I'm fine with her punishment, that mean's no shopping for me too:)

**LMAO! That is so true...**

_Anyways lets talk about something else..._

What do you wanna talk about Alice?

_BANANA'S!_

Ok, banana's are yellow and turn colors.

_They are hard and people like to eat them._

UM GUYS WHAT KIND OF BANANA ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You wouldn't happen to be talking about the other kind of banana would you? (The one on guys...)

_lol! No we are not Emmett! We are talking about the banana's that are fruit. You are soo disturbing Em... And why would Bella want to talk about those kinds of bananas?_

-Blushes-

**Anyways lets talk about something else please. I don't like where this conversation is going!**

Ok let's talk about what we are going to do for the day!

**Sorry honey, I'm going hunting today :(**

It's ok Edward, I'll just hang out with Alice today...

_SWEET!! SLEEP OVER TIME!_

-Sarcastically- Oh great, just what I want to do!

**It'll be ok, I'll be back soon! I got to go before Carlisle has a cow, love ya!**

ok, I love ya too!

**The banana thing was an actual conversation. We were sitting at lunch and someone says wow look at my banana, it's brown and we all cracked up. The whole Emmett part was my other friend who had just came back to the table. **

**I hope that was ok and not too disturbing! lol!**

**Please R&R! It would be helpful!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	3. Authors note please read

**Ok, sorry for the authors note, but there is a few things I need to clear up.**

**Some people are leaving bad reviews...( that's fine if you don't like my writing, but there is some things that need to be cleared up!)**

**Number 1-Someone said that there is a story just like mine with the same title ending. I don't see one, so if you do then tell me and I will change the title. **

**Number 2- Someone thinks I am copying lanna-misssunshine... I got the idea from her because she is such a great writer, but the whole thing isn't the same. I changed ever character into something different and everything. If lanna-misssunshine is reading this, if you think I was copying you, I will delete that chapter. (But only if she thinks I should!) **

**If anyone would tell me if Number 1 is correct, then I will change it...**

**I am on the verge of deleting the story, so please tell me what to do!!**

**Thanks to the rest of you who reviewed with good reviews!**


	4. Wow Emmett's Random

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but I kinda started my other stories and maybe forgot about this…..**

**Anyways, I'm back and I will write more if you like this chapter…….**

**Before anyone says it, yes I know the Cullen's are pretty much really OOC (besides Emmett)! I wish I could fix that, but considering this is based on my own conversations, it's kind of hard!**

**READ THESE 2 NOTES!!! **

**-The bottom part talks about internet sex and yes it may be a little into the M category, so if you aren't comfortable then skip it…. I may change the rating to M if lots of people think it's necessary! **

**-READ THE BOTTOM AN FOR THE PARTS IN THE CHAPTER THAT WERE CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN MY FRIENDS AND I!!!**

**Anyways, Enjoy the chapter and please R&R!**

**Edward-Bold** Bella- regular _Alice- Italics _**Carlisle- Bold underlined **_Esme-Italics Underlined_ _**Jasper- bold italics **_Emmett- regular underlined

Now that was hilarious!

_Your telling me? That was hysterical!_

**Number 1, hilarious and hysterical are pretty much the same thing…. 2, what are you two laughing about?**

Well, we caught Emmett singing Hot by Avril Lavigne in a skirt that Rose made him wear and he never took it off…. So we caught him singing that on tape!

**LMAO! Now that is the most hilarious thing in days!**

**Hey kids, what are you talking about?**

The most hilarious thing Emmett just did….

**Which is?**

Alice you tell him…

_Well we kind of caught Emmett singing hot by Avril Lavigne in a skirt…. We got it on tape!_

**Wow and why was he in a skirt?**

**Why do ya think? He will do anything for his wife!**

**Ok, I get it now….**

_Geez Carlisle your slow! _

_What is Carlisle slow at being a vampire and all?_

_**Wow, why did Esme just say that and I don't want to know the meaning behind any of it!**_

**Gosh Jasper, she didn't mean that! You are so weird…**

_Anyways, Carlisle is slow at figuring something out…. If you want to know what, read the above notes!!!_

_Oh ok…. Wow did that really happen?_

_**Wow!**_

Yes that really happened; Alice and I saw it with our own eyes. If Rose wanted him to put a tutu on, he would just for her!

_Don't give her ideas, she knows where mine is from that one time…. Jazzy do you remember that?_

_**Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday!**_

**It was yesterday you idiots and GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEADS!!**

_Oh yea, it was yesterday!_

--- Emmett comes downstairs pouting and says, "That wasn't funny guys and I will get that tape back." He then joins the notes and looks at the last 4 lines. ---

Haha, poor Eddie….well ya know, you would be able to block them out with your own lustful thoughts if you would do the deed and get it done!

blushes Ok guys subject change!

Why is Bella embarrassed about her non-existent life?…..

_I agree with Bella, subject change please!!_

Ok fine mom…… Let's talk about my new language! It's called Emmettnese! 

_Umm….. ok then why don't we talk about shopping!_

Let's not!

**Yea, let's not!**

I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK!!! Wait no, WE'RE BRINGING SEXY BACK!

_**What in the heck is wrong with Emmett?**_

We are!!! AND I'M TASTY TASTY!!

**Now that is the most disturbing thing I've heard!!! EWWWW!!!!**

Ok, let's just talk about how the day's going!

_My day is great…. I got to go shopping earlier! –squeals-_

**Well love you know how my day's going:)**

Yea we all know she knows that….. my day's quite boring actually.

_**Mine's not going too bad….**_

Where'd Carlisle and Esme go?

_They snuck out a little while ago….._

**Ok, I know where they are….Supposedly they are talking in their room, but I think they are doing something else**

Ahhh…. Ok, I get it now!

_Yep, they snuck away when Emmett was being weird…._

I am not weird and does anyone know how to have internet sex? I heard it from a website and I don't know what you do? Is it like you actually do it with your computer?

_LMAO…. No Emmett, basically, how you do that is you talk dirty I guess you would say…. Like this! And you are very weird and that was a random comment…._

_Jazzy poo I like how you lick…._

_**Ali you know how to pleasure me so good**_

_Well Jazzy poo, you are a really good kisser –gives Jazzy a kiss which lasts a long time-_

**Ok, I got to go….**

Yea, Um…. Um…. Um… I'll go help Edward up the stairs! **(AN: She was very disturbed and that's why she got it wrong… lol)**

Haha, it's more like Edward helping Bella up the stairs…. I'll go try that with Rose on the computers.

--All the Cullen kids(besides Jasper and Alice) run up the stairs, leaving the two sitting there until they both start busting out laughing---

_Man, we know how to make them go away!_

_**Yes we do love. I love you so much!**_

_I love you too Jazzy, now why don't we go finish this talk without the paper this time…… :)_

_**I like how you think. You go up and I will be there in a second…..**_

--Alice takes of running up the stairs while Jasper smirks and mumbles something along the lines of that's my wife for ya. Jasper goes upstairs a little bit later to finish what they started! ---

**I like the whole Alice and Jasper fluff stuff! I think it worked good for the chapter…**

**As promised, I will tell you some of the things that were conversations between my friends and I:**

**The Emmett in a skirt(it started out as him being in a tutu) was from one…. Then I said wouldn't it be funny if he sang Hot or even the song Milkshake, which is how the start developed and the rest of him singing was part of a dream I had…..**

**Emmettnese came about because I was talking to my friend Tara who said Japanese amuses me and I was like well Emmettnese amuses me. (Emmettnese is basically Emmett's language)**

**The we're bringing sexy back part was because someone said that….. Then someone said I'm tasty tasty and I was like wth?**

**The last part, the internet sex thing was because of my friend again… We were talking about different things and she said I got to go back to having internet sex and I was like I do that all the time (I was kidding with her) so we kind of got onto that subject!**

**Anyways, please review if you want the next chapter out soon!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	5. Power outage and a very hyper Bella

**Ok, I have a few things to cover in this… First of all, I hate people who copy peoples stories(It annoys the hell out of me)**

**Second of all, If you like Kindom Hearts(I think that's it, I'm not really familiar with it) and like reading Roxas and Axel fan fics…. Read and review my good friend's story ****Roxel's Mom has got it going on****It is by KarimaTinCan!**

**Like always please R&R!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and I changed instead of Carlisle, I put Rosalie in there!**

**Edward-Bold** Bella- regular _Alice- Italics _**Rosalie- Bold underlined **_Esme-Italics Underlined_ _**Jasper- bold italics **_Emmett- regular underlined

-All the Cullen's besides Carlisle(he's at work) are sitting in the living room when all of a sudden the power goes out…. It's about 8 at night. Bella clings to Edward and they all walk out of the house. Notes start from in the Volvo with the light on-

**Ok how did the power go out?**

I'm scared… what if it's Victoria coming to get me?

_It's not Victoria. Trust me on that one!_

**Do you know who did this?**

_Yes and no I won't tell you who_

_Kids just stay calm, we will figure it out soon._

_**So…. What's up?**_

_Nutin honey_

Ummm?

_Sorry, it was the first thing that popped in my head._

Rrrriiiigggghhhtttt!

**Ok, what's wrong with Bella? She's like all twitching.**

_Well, Rose fed her sugar earlier_

Sugars good, sugars the best, sugar rocks my world…. SUGAR IS BETTER THAN EDWARD!!

**Sugar is none of that…. What??**

_**We now know who or what ranks first in her world…. Sugar**_

**Shup Jasper, no one asked you!!**

_LMFAO! Did you just seriously say shup?_

**Yea shup is a girly word… we say it too other girls. Why is Bella staring at Edward's shirt like she wants to eat it?**

**I have no clue, but it's scaring me**

_**Haha wow…. This is interesting, the only thing I'm getting off Bella is pure hyperness**_

I LOVE SUGAR!!! SUGAR IS MY BABY LOVE!!

_She has no clue what she's saying_

_Bella dear, please settle down_

No can do Esme-poo! HAHA I RHYMED!

**Esme, just ignore that. She's out of her mind!**

I WANNA LOCK YOU UP IN MY CLOSET WHEN NO ONES AROUND! I WANNA PUT YOUR HAND IN MY POCKET CAUSE YOUR ALOUD!!

**Wth?**

_It's a song called hot by: Avril Lavigne_

_**Wow, Rose is really gonna get it from Edward, he's pissed Rose!**_

**Why my dear brother are you pissed?**

**You of all people know why…. WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HER SUGAR? YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES!**

_Language Edward!_

Yea language Eddie-poop….

**Haha, yea Eddie-poop and I didn't mean to give her any. You see, my husband was being an idiot and bought some then held it out to her. So I grabbed it to take it away and she tried to bite me…. So I threw it at Bella and jumped up. So it's my husbands fault….**

**Oooh I'm gonna kill Emmett!!!!! **

_Edward settle down…._

Yes, Eddie-poo I need you….

_I'm sensing a double meaning lol!_

**No Alice…. What do you need Bella?**

Can you tell Alice I am not in love with her!

_Haha wow….._

_Ummm ok then…._

**Sure Bella**

_I think Bella's hilarious when she's on a sugar buzz_

**She is not!**

_She Is too_

**She is not**

_She is too_

**Is not**

_She is not_

**She is too**

_Haha, wtg Alice…. You got him_

**Aw shit… anyways what is wtg?**

_Language children_

**Sorry Esme that was my fault**

_WTG WTG WTG WTG WTG WTG!!!!_

**Ummm ok… what does it mean?**

**It means….. Way to go!**

**Ahh ok…. **

_Sometimes your as stupid as Emmett!!_

**Hey am not and it's unhealthy to be as stupid as him**

**LMAO! Anywho, where is my husband? **

**I have no clue**

_**Me neither**_

_Yea me neither_

_Yea where is he?_

Maybe he's in the bathroom

**First of all Bella, he's a vampire and doesn't need to go and second of all the powers out….**

-Emmett walks out of the house grinning and they pass notes still with him joining-

Hey Emmett-poo how are you?

Uh guys what's wrong with Bella?

**YOU WOULD NO!!! YOU GAVE HER SUGAR! **

I'm sorry Edward…. AH help me, Edwards gonna kill me!

_No one's gonna kill you Emmett…. Now where were you_

I was trying to get the power back on

**Why?**

Because well I was plugging my laptop in with my video games and when I plugged it in the whole house went dark 

**Oh my god… I know what happened! Emmett you blew the circuits in the house**

_Ok Edward can you go fix it?_

**Sure Esme I will**

_Hahaha I can't believe Emmett made the power go out_

**I can…. That's my husband for ya**

But that's why you love me

**Uh-huh sure yea I love ya**

Love you too!

Ok Eddie-poo go fix it…. He's Mr. Fix It!

-Edward goes and messes with the circuits and 10 minutes later the power comes back on leaving all the Cullen's laughing. That is all the Cullen's besides Emmett who stalks out of there muttering "It's not my fault, stupid house." A while later Bella calms down-

**Ok this chapter really sucked, but that's cause im in a sucky mood! I feel like crap and I'm having tons of problems with everything so I'm just not in the mood to write. (That's why I wrote notes… it's easier)**

**Oh and I did blow a circuit… of course mine was on Christmas Day and I was getting ready to blow dry my hair. It took out all my mom's stove and everything so she was trying to figure out what to do with what she was cooking -laughs-**

**And I am like that when I have sugar….. (Which right now I could use some!)**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova**


	6. Emmett's blankie obsession?

**Haha, like I said this story is the last story on my list, but because this actually happened a few days ago I figured I'd write it! I was on a trip to Washington DC when this chapter happened and it was quite funny!**

**Also, everyone likes the hyper Bella so I added some hyper Bella in there!**

**Please read the bottom AN for the whole story of what happened and also the next chapter will be revenge (you gotta read to figure out what kind of revenge…haha)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Edward-Bold** Bella- regular _Alice- Italics _**Rosalie- Bold underlined **_Esme-Italics Underlined_ _**Jasper- bold italics **_Emmett- regular underlined

I love my blankie!! :)

Umm….. that was a bit random!

What it's true… I named him lovey-dovey!

_I remember that… you used to think it was the best thing in the world! That was hilarious…._

**Yes, that was back in what, the 80's? I thought you grew out of that phase though… ok I was hoping you did!**

_Yes that was some weird times!_

DON'T YOU DARE!

Tell me pretty pleeeezzzz with strawberries on top :)

_Ewww strawberries are horrible and isn't the saying pretty please with cherries on top?_

Shup Aliceeeeeee

**What the heck? And what is shup again?**

_It means shut up and she had some sugar again –looks at Emmett who looks guilty-_

Sugar makes the world go 'round!

**Oh god not this again, please!**

I LOVE SUGAR!!

_Yes we know that… now onto the subject_

Yes my beautiful blankie!

**Excuse me? What about your wife?**

Yea your ok too

_Lmao, if I were you I would not have said that… 3, 2, 1 –covers ears as Rose screams and starts chasing Emmett-_

Go Emmett, Go Emmett!!

_Uh-oh I think she is now on Emmett's side… this can't be good!_

**Yes anyways, who wants to hear about Emmett and his blankie**

Me, Me, Me, Me!! –Jumps up and down looking like Alice when shopping-

**Ok well back in the 80's Emmett had this obsession with his blankie! He took it everywhere, well one day I asked if I could use it to put over my CD player while I go away and he yelled at me :( **

_He went insane on Edward, so then stupid Edward goes and takes it… well it didn't work out very good. Emmett kicked him so hard that Edward fell backwards and then he pounced and they ended up fighting. Anyways, then the second time it happened, Emmett kicked Edward in the place where the sun don't shine –laughs remembering Edward's face-_

**Ok, that was so NOT funny… I just wanted the blanket for a bit.**

Hahaha so he has this obsession with his blankie then?

_Yes and obviously it didn't go away…._

-As Alice writes that, Emmett starts screaming "I love you my lovey-dovey blankie!" causing the family to laugh and Bella to fall off the chair which caused them to go into more fits of laughter while Bella gets up and says "Don't worry I'm ok, just keep laughing!"-

-A little bit later after Bella has had more sugar they pass notes again while Emmett's upstairs with his "blankie"-

Oh Em Gee, you guys I just figuring out the most awesome plan!

_My best friend, you are sooooo awesome…._

I know right?

**Ok, I'll go along with it as long as no one gets hurt! **

_That must have been directed to Bella_

Why does everyone have to be stronger then I am and make fun of my human ways?

_I was just kidding, jeesh you are so offensive when you have too much sugar _

It's my power! :)

_Yea ok anyways back to our plan…_

Yes, ok we are gonna steal Emmett's blankie from him and hid it somewhere then he's gonna have to look for it… I have some other plans along the way! –laughs evilly-

**What happened to my innocent Bella?**

INNOCENT?! –laughs-

**Um I'm not even gonna ask about that…**

_Good idea Edward_

**Ok plan SEB is in process**

_SEB that's an awesome name…._

SEB?

**Steal Emmett's Blankie duh…**

_Hahaha, Edward's becoming one of us_

_**Uh-oh Edward you need to stop acting like them… you don't want to become one of them.**_

_Whatever Jazzy, you're just jealous!_

_**Of?**_

_I dunno…_

_**Ok then, what is the plan?**_

**Ok, my husband scares me, anyways what plan?**

_Revenge on your husband Rose! –evil laugh-_

_**What happened to my wife?**_

She came to the dark side Jazzy :)

_Yea, you guys can too…. Come to the dark side, we have cookies! :)_

**Not gonna ask, anyways we are gonna steal Emmett's blankie and then he will get upset… revenge for what happened in the 80's**

**I'm in!**

Ok plan SEB officially in progress!

-As Bella writes this, they start planning. Rose goes up and distracts Emmett while they steal his blankie. After they are done, Emmett joins them in the notes-

hmmm what should we talk about? How about my blankie

Yea sure –giggles-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –writes it and screams at the same time-

_Whats wrong?_

_My blankie's missing_

Why don't you look in the bathroom?

Good idea 

-Emmett comes back pouting and the Cullens all stop passing notes to try and "find" the blankie.

"What happened to it, it was in my room last time I saw," Emmett said dry sobbing like a 4 year old who lost their blankie would.

"hmm, I dunno, but do you want to use mine?" Alice asks almost laughing.

"No, you have cooties!" Emmett screams like a girl.

"hahahaha, Alice and cooties," Bella says laughing so hard she falls of the chair.

After a good hour searching for it, Emmett decides he wants to use Alice's blankie.

"Nope, I take it back now!" She says as the family laughs.

"LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR," Emmett starts screaming.

"Nope I'm not a liar, I'm the thief," Alice says so casually.

After hearing this Emmett starts begging for it back, so finally Alice gives it back and he goes under the blankie on the couch to plan his revenge while the family is laughing all the way to the kitchen!-

**Ok, well because the end couldn't be in notes, the ends long! Sorry if it's not that good, but I wanted to post it because this actually happened on my trip to Washington this past weekend.**

**This kid was really obsessed with his blankie to the point that he would kick people if they touched it, so someone stole it and hid it from him. The whole end happened and next chapter will be the revenge which also happened! (And yes that person went under the blankie to plan revenge which was hilarious!)**

**The other thing was the "your just jealous thing" happened on the bus too… someone screamed your just jealous to my principal and we all cracked up!**

**Anyways, the blanket named lovey-dovey was just a hilarious mental picture (Emmett saying I love you lovey-dovey)**

**Also, the Come to the dark side, we have cookies part was cause my friend said that to me and I was like "oooh cookies" and they all laughed.**

**One last thing, the Sugar makes the world go 'round part is something I said! (Don't ask, I had tons of pixy stix that day! :))**

**Please Review! **

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	7. Alice's sharpie problem!

**Ok, so I know I said this was last on my list, but I am at my boat and I decided to write a chapter…. This was an experience that happened last week!**

**So please review so I know you like it!**

**Please read my co-written story ****The Cullen's Annual Camping Trip**** by ****Texanvampy24**

**Enjoy!**

**Edward-Bold** Bella- regular _Alice- Italics _**Rosalie- Bold underlined **_Esme-Italics Underlined_ _**Jasper- bold italics **_Emmett- regular underlined

-The Cullen's were all sitting in the basement when Alice started passing a note and they all started passing notes-

_OMFG, I got sharpie on my ass!! :(_

**Ummm…..**

How did you get sharpie on your ass?!

I bet it was during sex…. Good job Jasper!

Hahaha

_No you dumbass, I was out shopping and someone marked my shirt with a sharpie and the shirt is down to my ass so that's why I said that!_

Ooooooooooooooh haha that sucks

_Yes my sista it does suck!_

It sucks ass!

WHAT SUCKS ASS?

_Emmett Cullen watch your mouth and no inappropriate stuff please!_

_Back to my sharpie thing…._

What are u gonna do about it?

_There isn't anything I can do about it… this shirts ruined!! :(_

Awwww I'm sorry!

_What happened?_

_I was shopping and someone got sharpie on my butt! :(_

_Awwwww sorry to hear that!_

_It's ok, you know what that means Bella!_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_SHOPPING!! :)_

**Alice I forbid you to take my girlfriend shopping!**

_She's still going!_

Oh no I'm not!

_Oh yes you are, now end of discussion!_

It's not over….

Until the FAT LADY SINGS?

Ahahahaha

Well that's what you said!

That's not what I meant idiot!

_Your still going shopping…._

Grrrrrr!

_Are you an animal now?_

If so, I hope your not a mountain lion, Edward may eat you!

_**I just got here and already the notes are scaring me.**_

YOUR wife wants to take me shopping!

_**So let her?**_

YOUR NO HELP! :-P

_**Sorry Bella, but I gotta do what my wife wants….**_

Why's that?

_**She has reasons…..-shakes-**_

Ummm wow!

_AHAHAHA! I am the best!_

Yes Queen Alice…. I guess I gotta go with you!

_I like it, Queen Alice…. You shall be called Queen Bella_

Ok Queen Alice!

**So I shall be King Edward?**

_Ahaha, nope cause there's already a King Edward who is the king of a country…. That won't be good!_

**Alright then?**

Anyways Queen Alice…. What do u wanna talk about?

Let's talk about sex baby! Let's talk about you and me…. Let's talk about bubbles in a tub, let's talk about making love! 

_No Emmett…. We won't be talking about that!_

Hahaha, no –shifts uncomfortably-

Awwww does sex make you uncomfortable?

No it doesn't!

_Anyways, let's talk about our trip to Cedar Point._

Ok, I want to ride the Dragster.

**Love, you like roller coasters?**

Hell to the YES!

**I didn't know that.**

_I wanna ride the new roller coaster…. I don't know the name of it!_

Can I ride the Corkscrew?

**If you can fit in it!**

Hey, don't make fat jokes! Cause I can make sex jokes about you!

**Um… ok?**

_Anyways, let's just go shopping please._

I can ride my bike with no handlebars, no handlebars, no handlebars!

**You can?**

……

It's a song… it's called Handlebars, it's awesome!

_Yes that song is awesome!_

I can lead the nation with a microphone, with a microphone!

Yes you can, you have a big mouth!

Heyyyyyyyyyy!

_Bitch please, she don't have a big mouth at all! Your wife has a bigger mouth than she does.-snaps finger in Z formation-_

Did you just call me a bitch?

_Yes I did…._

Wow….

**Hahaha, he got called a bitch!**

Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!

_??_

**Who me?**

No I just heard someone say that the other day, I thought it was really funny!

_Ok wow, let's go shopping cause I'm getting bored of notes!_

Fine… whatever!

**Ok I'm going to my room for a few, you wanna come Bella?**

Sure!

_OOOH no you guys won't be in there for an hour. You get 15 minutes!!_

_-_As Alice said that, they both walked away from the notes. 25 minutes later Alice finally drug them away from each other (much to their disappointment) and the girls went shopping!-

**Ok, this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but that's cause I'm not in the greatest mood to write it…. Sorry if it's short!**

**The first part off this chapter(the sharpie thing) actually happened…. One day I got sharpie on my shirt so I went around saying OMG I got sharpie on my ass!**

**The song lyrics Lets talk about sex baby… let's talk about you and me, lets talk about bubbles in a tub… let's talk about making love, that is from the song Hotline by Pretty Ricky.**

**The "Queen Alice" thing is something my friend made up… she said call me "Queen" before my name so I did…. Random fact: ****Apparently my name is now M-Diddy or M-Dizzle****. My friend now calls me that! Lol**

**The end song Handlebars is a random song my friend made me listen to and I laughed soo hard cause the song is really cool actually! You should listen to it!**

**Oh and the Cedar Point thing is cause I just went to Cedar Point last Friday….**

**Anyways, please review so I will update more!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	8. Authors note

**Ok I know I haven't updated this story in quite a while. And sorry for that, i've been busy. I'm hoping to do so in the next few weeks.... Depending on the feedback i get from this. So, please be patient with me.**

**Because I have so many awesome reviewers and everyone seems to love my stories, I have a reward to you, my reviewers and followers.**

**First of all, I never thought I'd get this many reviews/compliments and feedback from my stories, because I don't think I'm that good.**

**So thank you to all the reviewers.**

**What I'm going to do is post 3 stories each time I update a story. (you'll have to keep up with my stories if you want all the stories) It can be yours or someone else's that you like.**

**So if anyone wants me to post their story, message me or review and tell me. I won't guarantee it will be soon(depending on how many I get) and I don't know if it'll be on this exact story, but I'll message you and tell you when I update so you know which story it is posted in.**

**This is mainly for my notes, Only Time Will Tell, and Why didn't I learn the first time. I don't know if I'll add it to the rest of my stories, it depends. **

**I may start another Christmas story or keep going with that one, so look for that. I'm not sure… it depends on school schedule. **

**Anyways, let me know if you want me to post your story.**

**Because I said I'd post it for a few dear friends already, this will be a repeat of stories from Only Time Will Tell's AN. Usually it wont be a repeat of stories, but it's late and I don't have any other ones. So here you go:**

**Ok so what I'm going to do is post a little about the stories(like summaries or something) and then the link.**

The Spirit Vampire- This is Twilight with a twist. When Bella moves to Forks, everything changes. She meets Ally who seems like a regular girl. Edward and Bella start going out (like in Twilight) while Ally lives with a secret that connects to Edward in some way. What is this secret? Read to find out.

www . fanfiction .net/s/4493394/1/The_Spirit_Vampire

This is it- Splits off in NM: Jacob didn't make her guess the truth about him. What will happen when an unexpected visitor shows up at her house one day? Read to find out.

www . fanfiction .net/s/4478921/2/This_Is_It

Smolder Me- Edward saves Bella from a burning building in London when a party goes astray, and they fall in love. Find out what happens.

www. fanfiction .net/s/4632964/1/Smolder_Me

**Ok because i'm having a hard time posting them... what you have to do is copy the link and paste it into your browser, then delete the spaces in between www . fanfiction .net....If you cant get that to work, then PM me.**

**Also, one last thing… if you'd like, type out a little about your story(or the one you want posted), so I know… or I'll figure it out myself. I wont necessarily use your summaries, so don't get upset if your summary isn't good. **

**Anyways, that's all for now… just PM me with the story you want put up and I'll get to that. :)**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


End file.
